


Different, Yet Similar

by cryEden



Series: Dead Eve AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: /, Crossover, Dead Eve AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Plz no hate, Servamp - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, okay but like, the crossover that nobody asked for, this is honestly one of my favorite aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: Ever since he had disappeared from the world, everyone had been in a state of grief.Especially Kuro. A boy with light grey hair strolled down the street from volleyball practice, before seeing a black cat in an alley way. He stared it it, before picking it up and pacing quickly back to his house.





	1. Prologue

The worrying shouts and comments, the what-used-to-be annoying commands to help clean, those bright brown eyes and that wonderful smile that was like a sun spreading light on a whole avenue.

 _They_ weren't there anymore.

Everyone knew those things weren't there anymore, and it hurt them all.

Licht, the beautiful angel-like piano player, had become quieter. Hostile he used to be, but not anymore. Motivation had drained entirely from his body, concerts were canceled continuously, and no more shouting to the shit rat known as Hyde.

Hyde. The Servamp of Greed, also known as Lawless. He wasn't attached to _them_  as his brother was, but there was nothing more at the moment than wanting everything to be back to normal. However, you can't always get what you want. His annoying "Lich-tan!" and comments could be heard, but everyone knew (and could tell) that it was all but just a mere facade over a face of grieving.

Grieving. That's all that Tetsu had felt. He worked less and stopped going out as often, only helping mostly at the hot springs he was the heir of. Hugh could tell what was wrong, and could only do nothing but feel the same way with his Eve: sadness.

Sadness. Sakuya was one of the people who took the news as if a bullet was shot through his heart. Watanuki, Sakuya: A boy who hated lies. He hated lies and hated this lie: He was dead. "It's all just a lie, right?" The boy would say to himself, but all as he and the rest knew, it was the truth.

The truth. Misono Alicein: Another close friend. Regardless of what had happened, he still continued to be as demanding as he is- yet, it was all a whole other facade to be seen and viewed by others. His Servamp, Snow-Lily, had worried most (with the exception of Mikuni) about the purple-haired boy. Grieving and anger are what had filled him, as those feelings even slipped out at times when he would be sitting in his room by himself, crying and yelling strings of "Why did this have to happen?!", "This is stupid... Stupid!", and other things as such.

Kuro had to take all of these in. Greed, grief, sadness, and the truth... It hurt so much to know and understand that the person he ultimately cared about was gone and no longer in this world anymore. It hurt so much that he wished he was immortal so he could kill himself, but knew that _they_ wouldn't even want Kuro gone from this world and would want him to move on. The NEET he continued to be, only staying with Licht and Hyde until a new eve would arise sooner or later. Tears spilled out of the Servamp's eyes as he silently cried. He couldn't bare to feel the loneliness that he had felt before.

The Servamp of Sloth sat in front of the cement with a plate on it. He reached out, running a hand over the imprinted name, as he began to speak softly to it.

"Hey," he started, his eyes softening at the name. "It's been... a few weeks since you've been gone."

The blue-haired vampire had a long talk, explaining what had been going on lately and how the others were doing, whether some of them were still in a sad state and some already moving on.

"I really miss you," Kuro said softly. "I wish I had done more for you. I wish I had saved you from yourself... I wish... That I could've realized sooner. I'm sorry... I really am... I—"

"Onii-san," Hyde said as he approached his older brother, "We have to go now. Licht said that he wants a turn since we have to go soon. I want to get a turn too if you don't mind."

Kuro glanced at his younger sibling, an "Okay" and a "Just give me a minute" was heard from the older Servamp. Hyde nodded and left with just that, and Kuro looked back down at the grave.

"Sorry... I have to go now," Kuro said in what sounded nearly like a whisper. "I'm sorry, again... And... I hope you're doing okay up there. I'm sure it's better, and I'm sure your mom is happy too see you too... But for now, until again."

The blue-haired male stood up and started to walk away, before taking a glance one more time at it before approaching to Licht and Hyde to tell them that it was their turn to talk to them.

The plate shined brightly under the lamp post, the words being seen clearly and engraved perfectly.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF   
SHIROTA, MAHIRU   
07/07/XXXX - XX/XX/XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

 Laughter filled the air as the third years walked out of the gym, saying goodbyes to their fellow teammates that had decided to stay in the gym for extra practice.

 "So, Suga, anything been happening, lately?" Daichi asked, looked at the light-grey haired boy, who had glanced away for a moment with a finger on his chin to think about any recent events or activities.

 Sugawara looked back with a grin on his face. "No, not recently. My parents are out of town for the month, though, so I'm at home by myself for the time being."

 "Oh, is that so?" Asahi asked. "What, uh... What'll happen if some stranger comes to your house, though? I mean..."

 Koushi just laughed at the taller male's response. "Asahi, there's really no need to worry about that," he said. "My aunt will be coming over every week just to check on me, so there's no need to think such things."

 "Oh. Ahaha, I see..."

 "Can't believe that after this year is done..." Daichi started. "That we're going to different colleges and universities."

 The three stayed in silence for a moment, before chuckling together.

 "I agree," Sugawara laughed. "Imagine all the other Volleyball teams' third years. Testurou-san, his vice-captain, and their libero Morisuke-san are graduating. I think their setter and Russian player are going to become captain and vice-captain."

 "I think so as well," Asashi said, a small smile on his face. "Aobajōsai has seven people who are graduating, though."

 "Eh? Really? No way. That's like, half of their team graduating!"

 "It's true, hehe..."

 "Look at Fukurōdani, though," Daichi added. "They have seven people on their team and five of them are graduating."

 "Aw, that sucks..." Koushi giggled, "I feel bad for them."

 Daichi hummed for a moment, before looking at Sugawara. "Say, Suga, we had a project for history..."

 "Mm? What about it?"

 "Oh, well, I was wondering if you finished it since it's due in five days."

 Sugar paused for a moment, a dumbfounded face replacing his usual happy expression. It wasn't long before that dumbfounded expression was replaced with a panicked one. "Agh, I was too caught up with other stuff that I completely forgot about it!" Koushi exclaimed, before adjusting his bag strap and bowed at Asashi and Daichi. "Sorry! I still have to buy supplies for the project, so I'll be heading over to the store... I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And Sugawara, Koushi had darted off with just that, leaving Daichi and Asahi with confused and surprised expressions on their faces.

* * *

 

 "Thanks again!" Sugawara exclaimed with a smile, walking out of the store with a plastic bag in hand. He sighed to himself, as he started to make his way back towards his house. "Ah... We had a month to work on this, too..." he groaned. "I guess that's what I get for paying attention more to volleyball and family stuff than school..."

 "Stupid Koushi," Suga pouted. "School is important! Especially when you're graduating and going to college..."

 "Huh... college..." Koushi murmured. "College... I'm not going to be seeing Hinata and the others as much anymore, huh... Daichi and Asahi are going to different colleges and universities as well... hm..." Suga crossed his arms, contemplating a bit about what he should do when that time comes.

 Just then, something caught his eye.

 Something black and furry, it was. And it was sleeping in an alleyway. Suga had stopped dead in his tracks immediately when he had seen it and did nothing but stare at it as people walked by.

 "A cat..." Suga said in what almost sounded like a whisper. He glanced around, but nobody seemed to take the interest of the cat. _These people are heartless..._ was all he could think of.

 He tied the plastic bag of supplies to his school bag, before walking over to the cat. As he got closer, he saw that the cat had a small and cute body. "Poor you," Suga said, a soft smile on his face as his hand rubbed the cat's soft (yet sort of dirty) fur. He took off his jacket and laid it next to the cat. Now that was closer, that cat was sleeping. The volleyball player picked up the cat and placed it in his jacket, before picking both of them up and started jogging back to his house, humming along the way.

 It wasn't long (or at least it didn't feel like it) before Koushi had gotten home. He took a breath before closing the door and locking it, toeing off his shoes before bringing the cat in the jacket to the bathroom. He placed the cat on the counter next to the sink and was surprised by the fact that the cat was still sleeping. He turned on the water and pushed down the cover of the drain so that the water wouldn't escape. A minute or two later, Suga turned off the water and held the cat over it (still surprised by the fact it still hadn't woken up yet), and had started giving it a bath.

 A few minutes later, Koushi had brought the cat to his room and placed it on his bed, drying it up with a towel of his before setting the cloth aside. He glanced around the room, before standing up and walking to his desk drawer, opening it up to see a lot of random items. It was always a small thing of his, Suga. He liked to collect things he found interesting. Some of those things included of a red collar, a bell and a small, silver cross. He took the two items out before closing the drawer and walking back to the bed, sitting on it before adjusting the cat's position. He attached the bell and cross to the collar before putting it on the small, furry animal.

  _Ah. A perfect fit_ , Suga thought with a small smile on his face, before sitting up straight with his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he was thinking about something.

 "Hm... What to name you..." Koushi asked himself. He tilted his head to the side for a bit, before perking up with his eyes opened, gasping quietly as if he had gotten an idea. His right hand formed a fist, softly hitting it into his left palm.

 "Got it!" Suga smiled, picking up the sleeping cat and holding it up to eye level. "I'll name you...  _Kuro_!"

 And Kuro became the cat's name, Koushi being happy and promising it that he would take care of him.

* * *

 

 It wasn't until later that Koushi had remembered that a festival was happening that day and that his parents wanted him to get them some things when it happened. He sighed to himself, knowing that he had to go out again. He had just changed out of his uniform and into his house clothes, too, so it was quite a bit troublesome.

 Changing out of his clothes and into a black, short-sleeved shirt with a white jacket over and some white pants to top it off, Suga looked over at Kuro, but immediately jumped and squealed a bit to see the small, black cat staring at him with a blunt look.

 "O-Oh!" was all Koushi could say before taking a breath and had regained his composure. A small, sheepish expression grew on Suga's face as he looked at Kuro. "Kuro, you're awake..." He walked over towards the bed, but the cat had gotten on his feet and backed away a bit. Suga blinked.

  _Oh... Right. He's been sleeping ever since I've found him, so he has no idea who I am or how he got here..._ Koushi thought, gulping a bit. He took another breath.

 "Hey, it's alright," the boy had started, slowly approaching the bed, "I... found you earlier, so now I'm going to take care of you okay?" Yet, the black cat was still backing away. Koushi, however, just smiled in return. The cat stopped backing away, his expression softening at Suga's smile.

 "It's okay..." Koushi said softly, as he approached the bed. The cat hadn't moved anymore, but it still looked stiff. Suga reached his hand out towards Kuro, and Kuro didn't do anything. Slowly, his hand inched closer and closer to the cat, and then, Suga's hand had finally come in contact with the cat's fur. Slowly and gently, Koushi petted Kuro, Kuro relaxing into Suga's hand. The light-grey haired male just laughed softly, feeling the cat relax.

 "Well, I'm going to a festival for a bit... Do you wanna come?" Suga asked, Kuro looking up at him with a straight face. Koushi's expression turned back into a sheepish one once he realized what he had just said. "Oh. Sorry. You most likely don't understand me-" he said, but was cut off once Kuro (to Suga's surprise) had jumped onto his shoulder, laying there in a comfortable position.

 "I guess you do want to come, don't you?" Suga chuckled. However, Kuro had just stared at him with a straight face in return. Koushi grinned, before grabbing his wallet and keys from his desk and out of the house with his small cat friend, Kuro, on his shoulder.

* * *

 "Uwah... Look at how pretty it looks!" Sugawara exclaimed, eyes beaming with happiness and excitement as he and Kuro approached the festival area that was bright. Koushi looked at Kuro, who seemed to have also taken a slight interest in the lit up area. 

 "Well, while we're here, we should enjoy ourselves," Koushi suggested. "We can get food and buy games. I can give you some of my food too if you want." Kuro's eyes lit up a bit once he heard the word 'food', earning Suga to chuckle.

 For the next hour, Suga (along with Kuro) had strolled around the festival, buying food and souvenirs, let alone the fact that Koushi had also bought stuff for his parents. Every now and then, the third year would look at his cat, seeing how relaxed he looked. That made Sugawara smile as well, and pretty happy that they were already close, despite it only being a few hours since he had picked up the little furball.

 As the two passed by from booth to booth, Koushi had noticed something, before laughing a bit. "Look Kuro, it's you!" He giggled, pointing at a small, black cat plush at a game booth. Kuro looked at him weirdly in return, which had made Koushi laugh yet again. "Let's go get it."

 Walking over to the booth (which as they got closer, was a shooting booth where you knock down as many cups as possible with bottle corks), the light-grey haired male took out his money and paid for a few rounds. Kuro had jumped off Suga's shoulder and onto the counter, making himself comfortable as he sat to watch his new owner. Suga had asked how many cups he had to knock down in order to get the cat, and apparently, he had to knock down fifteen cups in order to achieve it. He looked at the cups with determination in his eyes. He had as well noticed that some of the cups were close together and thought he could use it to his advantage.

 Koushi took a deep breath, aiming his gun upwards towards two cups that were close to each other. He waited for a moment, before taking a shot.

 Not much to his surprise, he had knocked both of them. He grinned to himself, as he continued shooting cups down whether it be two cups at a time or one. And of course, eventually, Koushi had knocked seventeen cups down. "Yes!" Was what he exclaimed when he had shot his final cup. He had gotten his cat and thanked the owner of the booth for letting him play. Kuro jumped back onto Suga's shoulder and pawed at the stuffed animal, earning a small laugh in return from the third year.

 "Ah, I'm really glad that I won this," Koushi smiled, glancing over at Kuro who was staring at him. "I'm not too good at games, you see... but I'm glad that- gah-"

 Suga rubbed his head, before looking up at a male who had blonde hair, some strands that seemed like they were braided, brown eyes, was holding a stuffed doll, and wore a cowboy-like attire. What surprised Suga the most was that he had a black snake around his neck.

 "Ah... Ah! Sorry!" Koushi quickly apologized, bowing. "I didn't see you there."

 "Oh no, no. No need to be sorry~," the blonde male chirped. "It was simply my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, haha."

 Suga stood back up, having a sheepish expression allayed on his face. He was about to say something, but quickly stopped himself when he had noticed the boy looking at Kuro with a straight, yet serious expression. Suga blinked, before looking at Kuro who seemed to be doing the same thing, yet back at the man.

 "O-Oh... Um... This is my cat," Suga said, breaking the silence.

The blonde male had stopped looking at the cat, his expression turning back into a happy one as he looked back at the other. "Oh really now! He's quite an interesting one," he laughed. "My bad. You're quite interesting yourself."

 "Haha, what's that suppose to mean?" Koushi asked.

 The blonde just laughed, shaking his head. "No, nothing at all~. Also, my name is Mikuni Alicein," the boy said, holding out his hand.

 Suga grinned, shaking the hand of the boy named Mikuni, "I'm Sugawara, Koushi. It's nice to meet you."

 "It's nice to meet you as well," Mikuni smiled. "Sadly, our meeting here has to end. I'm actually in a rush right now."

 "Oh! I'm sorry for stopping you, then," Suga said, a sheepish expression on his face yet again. Mikuni just gave a small laugh, before saying goodbye to Sugawara and pacing off.

 "Ah, what a kind man," Koushi grinned, before glancing over at Kuro. "Are you alright, Kuro? It seemed like you were afraid of him a bit. Did you know him?" However, Kuro just looked away bluntly, not responding to Koushi's question he probably didn't even understand.

 Half an hour later after visiting more of the booths, the two had finally gotten a bit tired and had gone to a park near the festival. Koushi sat down on a bench sighing to himself. "Ah... my feet hurt..." He groaned. Kuro jumped off of Koushi's shoulder and onto the ground, before sitting in front of the light-grey haired male.

 Suga blinked, looking at Kuro before leaning forward. "Are you okay, Kuro?" He asked, which then in return, had gotten a facial expression of discomfort from the small, black cat.

 Suddenly, a white cloud had surrounded Kuro with an audible  _poof,_ catching Suga by surprise and shock with a small yelp, shutting his eyes closed.

 "Um... hey..."

 Koushi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a male who was taller than him and staring straight back. He had light-blue, shoulder length hair and ruby red eyes with dark bags under them. He wore a fur hooded blue jacket that faded off into some sort of black tails of four. A bell and a cross on a necklace had hung around his neck as well. 

 Suga blinked once, then he blinked.

 "H-Huh...?" Was all that came out of Koushi's mouth.

 "Look... I know you're in a bit of a shock right now, but... Just... Don't say my na-"

 "No, wait, wait! Where's Kuro?!"

 A circle of light blue had appeared around the two suddenly, circling around them as a lightning-like bolt attached Koushi's neck to the other male's. And suddenly, all of the magic-like stuff disappeared within seconds.

 A deep sigh was heard from the blue-haired stranger. "What a pain... Are you really that stupid?" He said in a blunt tone.

 Much to Koushi's dismay, this guy had just told him he was stupid after some kind of ritual had happened... In a blunt tone! Who was this guy and what had happened to Kuro?

 "W-What happened to my cat...?" Koushi stuttered out, his expression filled with shock and nervousness.

 "What a pain..." The blue-haired sighed again. "I am your cat."

 Suga blinked again, his expression changing into a dumbfounded one. "My... My... Kuro?"

 "Yes, I'm Kuro," Kuro, Suga's cat- or used-to-be-cat, said.

 "W-Wha... I don't... I don't understand..."

 "Let me explain real quick," Kuro started. "Ah... what a pain... How should I start this? ...Well... I am a Servamp. A servant vampire. They only drink blood from the master they made a contract with... The masters are usually called an Eve. Eve's orders are pretty annoying and troublesome... but the Servamps listen anyway," He explained as Koushi stared at him with interest. "We have a name, too... But honestly? There's really no point in telling you..."

 "Ah... Servamp? Eve?" Suga questioned tilting his head to the side with curiosity. "Servant vampire... W-Wait... You're not gonna drink my blood, are you?"

 "What? Why would I do something like that...?" Kuro questioned, looking at Suga with a blunt look on his face to go along with his blunt tone. "That's just too troublesome... Oh... By the way, what just happened a minute or two ago was a temporary contract, so as long as I don't drink your blood in the next twenty-four hours, then it'll just automatically get canceled-"

 "Uh, actually... Let me be your master or Eve or whatever it's called," Suga said with a straightforward face. Now it was Kuro's turn to be surprised and in shock.

 "That's... You don't even know much about Servamps despite the brief explanation, and you say yes...?" Kuro asked. "What a pain... You don't know what you're getting into..."

 Suga gave off a sheepish expression, "No, not really... But I picked you up, right?" Koushi said, with a gentle smile as he started to pull back his own sleeve of his jacket. "So you're my priority, now. And I'm glad that you are. I'm Sugawara, Koushi. And you're Kuro. So... here. Drink my blood and we can be friends. I take care of you and you take care of me, okay?"

 Kuro's eyes widen once Suga had smiled. He bit the bottom of his lip as he glanced away, shoving his hands deep into his pocket. Koushi frowned.

 "So troublesome..." The Servamp muttered. "You... You don't understand, okay? Besides... I don't want to be your Servamp and I don't want you to be my Eve... So in twenty-four hours, I'm leaving. Got that?"

 "I got that, but I still want to be your E-"

 "Can't deal... Just leave the whole Servamp-Eve stuff alone, got that? I'm leaving in twenty-four hours. That's that. Now let's just go back to your house..." Kuro muttered. Koushi stiffened at how serious Kuro's tone had gotten and nodded slowly.

 "R... Right... Okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO HI
> 
> I'm the author of the Servamp fan fiction 'Nightmare' and the ServampxHaikyuu crossover 'Two Cats'.
> 
> And being the person who LOVES Servamp and Haikyuu crossovers (ones where the characters from both animes/mangas interact) I decided to write one (which is my Dead Eve AU/Crossover, a series of edits I've been doing).
> 
> SO NOW I HAVE 3 STORIES I LOVE AND NEED TO UPDATE BUT IDK BRO
> 
> Honestly, I might have to stop 'Nightmare' or probably have someone else continue it for me if anyone is willing to (if you are interested in doing so, please message me on my tumblr: cryeden.tumblr.com), but I don't know...


End file.
